Al ritmo de las cuerdas
by starsone15
Summary: Al igual que las cuerdas de una guitarra al hacerlas sonar, las moléculas vibran. Tal como cuando una sola cuerda vibra y a la vista se ven varias de ellas, existen varios mundos de similares características. AizawaxOC, TodoMomo. Cap 4: ¿Estarás solo para navidad, porqué no vienes a mi casa? Dedicado a TodoMomo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, que tal!**

 **No puedo decir que soy nueva en esto, tuve un pasado escribiendo historias pero después me alejé a causa de la escuela.**

 **Después de mucho tiempo alejada de las series volví a encantarme con este anime/manga, especialmente por Todoroki y Momo, además de mi fav, que es Aizawa.**

 **Dicen que soy buena escribiendo, pero llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo y mucho menos fanfics, así que espero recuperar de a poco la habilidad, y espero que no les moleste mucho la redacción.**

 **También espero que me perdonen si en este capítulo hay mucho OOC, aún me cuesta reflejar mediante solo texto las actitudes de los personajes según lo que quiero que digan.**

 **Por ahora es solo eso, volveré a escribir terminando el capítulo.**

 **~O~**

 **I**

Ahí se encontraba, tal cual animal abandonado. Las nubes amenazaban con una pronta tormenta, pero ella parecía no darle importancia. Abrazada a sus piernas, buscaba un refugio a aquella miserable realidad.

El cielo comenzó a llorar, intentando liberar lo que ella llevaba guardando de años, lo que su ahora inexpresivo corazón simplemente suprimía.

 _Y el tiempo pasaba_

Era hora de volver a casa, las calles estaban vacías debido al clima, con absoluta calma e intención de alargar la caminata, atravesó el parque en dirección a la salida.

 _Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido_

El semáforo en rojo, una niña de no más de 5 años a mitad del paso peatonal, una madre que ignoraba totalmente que hacía su hija. Ella, a menos de 10 metros del lugar y con menos de 15 segundos de poder hacer algo mientras el automóvil no mostraba intenciones de frenar.

 _A causa de un impulso_

Solo quedó en su mente el sonido de la bocina, y la autosatisfacción de al fin hacer algo por cuenta propia.

Y la felicidad de por fin descubrir cuál era el sentido de su vida.

 **~O~**

15 de noviembre.

Los días cada vez eran más fríos, y ya encontrándose a mediados de otoño algunos comenzaban a sentir que el invierno estaba cerca.

– Hey! Kaminari deja de quejarte! – Jirou estaba hartándose de que su compañero hiciera mención del frío cada cinco minutos – Nunca creí que fueras tan sensible a estas temperaturas – Continuó más calmada – Me pregunto cómo diablos lo hiciste el año pasado durante el examen de admisión – Terminó en su clásico tono burlesco cuando se trataba del chico eléctrico –

– Hace un año no teníamos estas temperaturas a la fecha – Respondió débilmente debido a los temblores producidos por la reacción de su cuerpo al frío, cuando la conversación se vio interrumpida por el timbre de entrada –

– LAS CLASES COMENZARON! ¡TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS! – Como siempre, el delegado pedía orden cuando ya todos estaban ubicados en sus respectivos pupitres –

– Iida-kun nunca cambiará – Mencionó Uravity con una sonrisa en su rostro producto del actuar del chico peli-azul –

Contrario a lo habitual, los minutos pasaban y Aizawa-sensei no aparecía en el salón del 1-A, los jóvenes se preocupaban cada vez más al punto de pedir a los delegados dirigirse al salón de profesores a pedir información.

– Es verdad que con el tiempo he aprendido que Aizawa-sensei está lleno de sorpresas. Pero por mucho sueño o cansado que esté siempre aparece, aún que sea con su saco de dormir – Todos coincidían en el hecho de que su profesor no era de los faltara a clases, y mucho menos encontrándose alumnos y profesores en situación de internado, por lo que el comentario de Mineta era lógico –

– YaoMomo deberías ir junto a Iida a preguntar, quien sabe si le ocurrió algo grave – Mina tenía buenas intenciones, pero a causa de las palabras utilizada solo alteró más el ambiente en el lugar –

– Ashido no digas esas cosas! – El chico de cabello rojo se levantó rápidamente de su asiento ante el comentario de su compañera rosada. Hecho que rápidamente desató una discusión entre el grupo de 20 personas –

– Chicos! – Ingenium tomó cartas en el asunto y logró detener el escándalo – Junto a Yaoyorozu-san iremos a consultar a los demás profesores, pero necesitamos que se comporten! – Él se encontraba tan preocupado como sus pares, pero considerando el cargo que tenía, debía ser quien mantuviera la calma y la cordura ante tanta tensión. Lo mismo iba para su compañera que ejercía como sub-delegada –

Tras otro cruce de palabras con sus compañeros, la intervención de la chica que se vio obligada a utilizar su quirk para crear cinta adhesiva y unas cadenas especiales para detener a Bakugo, finalmente lograron tener a cada uno de los estudiantes en sus respectivos pupitres y en silencio.

– Entonces, para finalizar antes de salir de aquí – La chica respiró profundo antes de continuar – Todoroki-san y Kyouka-san quedarán a cargo mientras… – El sonido de la puerta deslizándose interrumpió a Momo –

– Disculpen el retraso – Para desilusión de los estudiantes, no se trataba de su profesor –

– Pero… Yamada-sensei, aún no es hora de su clase con nosotros – Comentó confundida Haragure –

– Sobre eso – Hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a la mesa de profesor – Necesito que ustedes dos vuelvan a sus lugares – Con la ansiedad carcomiéndolos, los pocos segundos que tardaron en ubicarse parecían largos minutos – Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por la hora. Debido a unos problemas de organización a causa de las nuevas medidas que ha tomado Yuuei, olvidamos por completo que se debía reemplazar a Eraserhead hoy – Terminó –

– Entonces Aizawa-sensei si es de los que faltan a su trabajo en ocasiones – Murmuró Asui para si misma –

– Yamada-sensei! – Izuku rápidamente levantó la mano, aún no creía que su profesor fuera capaz de faltar de esa forma - ¿Es posible saber la razón de saber la ausencia de Aizawa-sensei? – Present Mic lo miró un momento para después suspirar pesadamente –

– A partir de ahora tengan algo claro, Aizawa siempre pide libre este día – El maestro percibió que en varios alumnos el semblante cambió de preocupación a sorpresa – La razón es desconocida, pero desde que lo conozco tiene ese hábito – Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí – Y antes de que se les ocurra una estupidez – Cambió su tono de voz a uno totalmente serio, llegando a erizar la piel de los más jóvenes – Por ningún motivo se les ocurra preguntar el porqué de su ausencia – Tomó aire y continuó sin moverse de su lugar – Han visto a su profesor en varias facetas, pero créanme cuando les digo que aún no lo han visto realmente enfadado. Y aquello respecto a su hábito de tomarse libre los 15 de noviembre en verdad le molesta –

Tras aquella charla las clases continuaron de manera normal, o casi normal. Present Mic hizo un esfuerzo por hacer una clase que valiera la pena, debido a los últimos acontecimientos había olvidado por completo la fecha y eso significó no pedirle las planificaciones a su compañero. Por lo que ante la situación decidió reforzar contenidos sobre los cambios en la legislación tras establecer formalmente la profesión de héroes.

Si bien, el hombre de anteojos hizo todo lo posible por que los alumnos no perdieran aquella clase – contrario a lo que ocurre cuando Eraserhead es quién lo reemplaza – la actual situación dejó a los jóvenes distraídos. Probablemente consternados, curiosos o solamente sorprendidos. Nunca lo sabría, eso estaba claro. Tampoco volvería a tocar el tema, y eso por respeto a su compañero y colega de trabajo.

Horas después, tras la clase que el 1-A tenía con All Might, llegó la hora de almorzar y posteriormente una vez más se encontraban con Yamada-sensei, ahora correspondía inglés. Si bien la clase de idiomas debía realizarse en la mañana, la ausencia de su profesor titular obligó a reorganizar todo aquel día, priorizando el no afectar a los de tercero, quiénes ya tenían claro que era una fecha en donde el horario del curso de héroes sufría pequeños cambios.

Ya por la tarde, cuándo todos se encontraban en sus dormitorios. Las chicas del 1-A estaban en la sala de estar junto a Kaminari y Kirishima, en realidad sin mucho de que hablar, fuera de algunas dudas en inglés. Pese al receso de almuerzo todos seguían distraídos a aquella hora.

– NO SE IMAGINAN LO QUE ACABAMOS DE VER! – Mineta apenas y había colocado un pie dentro del edificio cuando alzó la voz –

– Hey! ¡No deberías hablar de eso! – Detrás del pequeño, Sato cargaba las bolsas de compras. Habían salido ya que les tocaba reponer los víveres de la semana.

– Que ocurrió para que llegues de esa manera? – El chico rubio estaba un tanto hartado por el griterío de esos dos –

– Si tanto quieres hablar primero lleva las cosas a la cocina – Tratándose de Yaoyorozu Momo, era inevitable que el más pequeño obedeciera tales palabras. Tras ubicar cada cosa en su lugar correspondiente, él y el chico del sugar rush volvieron a la sala de estar en donde casi todo el salón se sumó debido a los gritos de unos minutos atrás –

– ¿Entonces, que era lo que tenías que contar Mineta? – Rompió el silencio el peli rojo, mientras que el nombrado caminó ansioso hacia los sofás para ubicarse al lado de la sub-delegada, quién en acto reflejo tomó distancia –

– Insisto en que es algo que no deberías contar – El chico con habilidades de cocina insistía en su posición, y aún sin saber la razón, el delegado compartía la opinión –

– Vamos Sato! ¡Después de lo que sucedió en la mañana es necesario hablar esto con nuestros compañeros, especialmente cuando compartíamos las mismas dudas hasta hace unas horas! –

– Acaso tiene relación con Aizawa-sensei? – Reaccionó Uraraka ante aquellas palabras. Ante lo que los demás guardaron silencio, esperando por el resto de la historia –

– Si, exactamente lo que dijiste Uraraka-chan – poniéndose de pie sobre el sofá, apuntó a la chica que se encontraba en frene de él. Definitivamente había escogido la mejor ubicación para hablar, pensó por un momento antes de continuar – Tampoco es la gran cosa, y creo que ahora tiene sentido lo que dijo Yamada-sensei respecto a que es esquivo con el tema – Advirtió con tono serio – Cuando nos dirigíamos Sato y yo hacia el minimarket, vimos a Aizawa-sensei vestido con ropa normal. Aquello llamó nuestra atención y decidimos seguirlo –

– Es por eso qué tardaron en las compras – Añadió Bakugo cuando el chico hizo una pausa. ¿En que momento apareció? Eso es lo que se preguntaba Deku, quién estaba delante del peli platinado, no lo sintió llegar –

– Eso no entra al caso en estos momentos – Zanjó para continuar su historia – Tampoco hay mucho que añadir desde este punto, para comenzar sus ropas no eran habituales dentro de lo que hemos visto. Caminó durante varios minutos y llegando a la estación compró unas flores, de ahí bajó cuatro estaciones hacia el este –

– Hacia el este? – Froppy estaba dudosa sobre el lugar –

– Honestamente nunca he estado por ese sector – Denki se veía desilusionado por la ubicación –

– Que hay en ese lugar? – Preguntó Ashido desesperada por la curiosidad –

– En realidad depende, ese sector se caracteriza por tener hospitales. Mucho más alejado está el edificio forense... – Yaoyorozu parecía querer continuar, pero finalmente optó por llegar hasta ahí –

– Insisto en que debes parar – Repitió nuevamente el chico del Sugar Rush –

– Y yo creo que por respeto al profesor debemos dejar el tema hasta aquí – Iida siempre guiado por sus principios –

– En realidad, en el lugar también hay una casa de crematorios – Completó la idea de la chica de cabello oscuro – Y entró en ese lugar – Los chicos miraban en silencio. ¿Aizawa Shouta en un crematorio? ¿Algo así era posible? –

– Se tratará de algún familiar? – Aoyama se había encaminado desde su habitación hasta la sala de estar a mitad del relato de Minoru, pero se le hizo fácil comprender de quien hablaban. Y tras hacer acto de presencia unos cuantos parecían compartir su punto de vista –

– Puede ser una opción – Añadió Earphone Jack mientras se dirigía a la cocina, era hora de preparar la cena –

– No recuerdan que Yamada lo mencionó esta mañana? Desde que conoce a Aizawa-sensei que él tiene la costumbre de hacer eso. Probablemente es algún familiar muy importante – Haragure se puso de pie para que el grupo le tomara atención –

– O incluso podría tratarse de alguien que el profesor respetaba mucho, algún maestro o algo así – Continuó Ojiro tras escuchar la teoría de su compañera –

– Ustedes son unos novatos – El chico del laser atrajo las miradas de sus compañeros – Está claro que la persona en cuestión es un antiguo amor del profesor, es la única explicación posible – finalizando con una pose al más puro estilo de Sherlock Holmes, los jóvenes lo miraron sin omitir palabra alguna –

– Definitivamente eso no tiene sentido – Respondieron a coro, tras lo cual algunos volvieron a sus dormitorios y otro grupo a la cocina para ayudar a Kyouka –

– Para ti todo es amor, por muy poco probable que sea – Le habló Ochako camino a las escaleras – Quisiera ver las cosas como tú, pero se trata de Aizawa-sensei – finalizó con sus manos haciendo señal de disculpa antes de subir a su dormitorio –

 **~O~**

Shouta Aizawa había vuelto a su mini departamento hace unos minutos. A diferencia de los estudiantes, los maestros tenían espacios más amplios debido a su trabajo y horarios, especialmente por aquellos que prestaban servicios como era el caso de Trece.

Cada piso de la estructura contaba con seis viviendas, de aproximadamente 30 a 40 metros cuadrados. Hay quienes insistían en que eran pequeños, para él era más que suficiente. Y le sobraba espacio debido a que en cuanto a objetos era bastante austero, solo un par de fotografías, unos cuantos libros, y los muebles básicos como un estante y un solo sofá de tres cuerpos.

Respecto al sofá, él prefería uno pequeño, pero fue su ex compañero de preparatoria quien insistió y lo obligó a comprar el mueble para tres personas. Ahora lo ve como una buena opción, apenas llegó y se lanzó encima, estaba demasiado agotado como para caminar hasta su habitación.

– Otro año más… – Murmuró mirando hacia el techo, las luces estaban apagadas, y el lugar apenas se iluminaba por los débiles rayos del sol de aquella hora. Los siguientes minutos se mantuvo sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría así? Ya estaba pronto a cumplir 31, era momento de tomar las riendas de su vida, desligarse de aquello.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que un extraño sonido lo volvió a la realidad ¿Acaso era alguien respirando? Le había mencionado a Hisashi que detestaba que entrara sin avisar. Molesto, se puso de pie para dirigirse al pasillo en donde estaba su habitación, pero había algo extraño, la oscuridad absoluta de esa hora no le permitía visualizar bien. Un objeto de aproximadamente un metro y veinte centímetros de altura estaba ocupando espacio en ese estrecho corredor ¿Una camilla de hospital? Seguramente el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Se encontraba intranquilo, pero nuevamente el sonido de una respiración lo alteró más. Lentamente se acercó sin hacer ruido ¿Cómo eso llego a su departamento? ¿Cómo vulneraron la seguridad de Yuuei? Inesperadamente las luces se encendieron, y una chica ensangrentada se mostró recostada sobre una camilla de urgencias. Varios cortes en sus brazos y piernas que extrañamente se encontraban mojados al igual que su ropa, tenía un cuello terapéutico y curaciones en su rostro. Por reacción antes de pensar, comenzó a acercarse con cuidado de hacer el menor ruido.

– Hey! Eraserhead! – La voz de su compañero lo asustó más, si Hisashi veía a esa chica podría generarse un problema – ¿Por qué estabas a oscuras? – Cuando Present Mic se acercó hasta su colega este se volteó tenso – ¿Ocurre algo? – Sin comprender su pregunta, y debido a que esperaba otra reacción del rubio, Shouta volvió su vista hacia el pasillo –

– Nada… en realidad nada – No comprendía que ocurrió, el corredor estaba vacío. Él estaba seguro de lo que vio, aquella chica de verdad estuvo ahí –

– De seguro estabas viendo cosas indebidas – Le miró pícaramente –

– mmmm… – Volteó hacia el lado contrario – Posiblemente – Respondió sin ganas, suspiró para liberar la tensión y regresó al sofá – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con total frialdad, asustando a su colega – Recuerdo claramente haberte prohibido entrar sin permiso a mi departamento – A esas alturas no le molestaba la interrupción, pero necesitaba cambiar de tema -

Si, estaba molesto, pero por el extraño acontecimiento. Detestaba que aquello ocurriera ese día, fue como volver a sus días de secundaria.

 **~O~**

 **Según lo que me indica Word, son aproximadamente 2700 palabras. ¡Nuevo logro para mí! Antes no pasa de las 1500 palabras en los capítulos más extensos que escribía :D**

 **Si encontraron faltas de ortografía, me disculpo. Utilizo mi celular para escribir cuando vienen ideas y no tengo el computador cerca, y en el apuro evito corregir cuando se me escapa una letra o acento. Por otro lado, mi computador por configuración está en inglés al igual que Word, entonces al abrir el archivo aparece todo subtitulado en rojo y debo releer todo para identificar las faltas. Pero espero solucionar lo del idioma en estos días.**

 **Que más…**

 **En realidad no me gusta comprometer fechas, participo en varias actividades extracurriculares y ya la universidad me quita un poco de tiempo.**

 **Este primer capítulo lo habré escrito en dos días, más hoy que me dediqué a revisar y corregir ortografía, por lo que espero no demorarme mucho con los siguientes**

 **Y por ahora eso, espero recibir reviews para animarme a continuar esta linda historia. Y espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Al fin volví!**

 **Quiero agradecer a quienes se suscribieron a la historia y a mi página de autor, me alegraron mucho y eso me permitió seguir escribiendo.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Killu, quien escribió el único review del primer capítulo. Me animaste mucho y leer tu comentario me motivó a avanzar. Espero que este capítulo te deje más conforme.**

 **~O~**

 **II**

Estaba con sueño, molesto, y agotado, absolutamente agotado. La última noche apenas y logró cerrar sus ojos con intención de descansar, la visión de la chica ensangrentada se quedó en su mente para no desaparecer, y ya le estaba perturbando. Aquellos recuerdos que creía haber guardado en lo más profundo de su mente volvieron a hacerse presentes. Si no superaba los acontecido el día de ayer, probablemente el escudo que tantos años le costó forjar pronto se haría añicos.

Sin medir su fuerza a causa de esos pensamientos, deslizó la puerta de la sala de profesores, caminó hacia su escritorio y lanzó los papeles que cargaba desde su apartamento sin cuidado alguno.

– ¿Aizawa, ocurre algo? – Midnight fue la primera en reaccionar tras esa impactante entrada. Su colega era alguien difícil de tratar, pero nunca lo había visto en esa actitud tan violenta –

– Nada, solamente dormí mal – Respondió cortante mientras encendía su computadora, quería averiguar en los medios si algún hecho extraño había ocurrido recientemente, y que se relacionara con la aparición de la chica herida –

– Yamada! – Le llamó la mujer de anteojos rojos cuando apareció por la puerta – ¿Te colaste nuevamente en el apartamento de Aizawa? – Present Mic detuvo su caminar nervioso – ¿No te das cuenta que por eso ahora debemos soportar a un Aizawa con peor humor que el habitual?! – La idea era reprocharle, pero finalmente la mujer dejó escapar un tono de sufrimiento –

– Gracias por el cumplido – Mencionó por lo bajo el hombre de barba, lo mejor por ahora sería jugar al papel del malhumorado en extremo para mantener la distancia de sus compañeros –

– Definitivamente Aizawa está peor que nunca – Terminó Cementos, quien se ubicaba al lado derecho de Toshinori –

– ¿Nunca había llegado así? – Le preguntó el rubio al escuchar su comentario –

– Trabajo aquí desde mucho antes que él, nunca le vi así – Tomó asiento en su escritorio mientras revisaba una de las carpetas ante la atenta mirada del ex símbolo de paz – Cuando llegó ya lo creía alguien difícil de tratar, pero finalmente me acostumbré y aprendí a convivir con ese hombre. Incluso nos hicimos cercanos hasta cierto punto, tampoco es que seamos los mejores amigos – Continuó antes de dar un largo suspiro – Con lo que conozco a Aizawa, hoy será un día difícil… lo lamento por sus alumnos –

 **~O~**

Todoroki Shoto bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras hasta el primer piso, en donde se encontraban los espacios comunes de aquel edificio. Ya llevaba puesto el uniforme de Yuuei y se disponía a caminar hasta la cocina para servirse desayuno, ignorando el escándalo que había en el lugar.

Definitivamente fue sorprendente que tanto griterío no se sintiera desde el segundo piso. Por un lado de la cocina, Uraraka, Hagakure, Mina, Mineta, Kirishima y Kaminari. Por el otro, Aoyama y Sato. ¿Qué ocurría? Eso de seguro se entendería si un grupo no hablara sin interrumpir al otro.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Momo también ya vestía su uniforme y se acercó a la cocina tras escuchar ruídos –

– Ni idea, cuando llegué ya estaban discutiendo – Fue lo que respondió el bicolor con su inexpresivo rostro –

 **~O~**

– Por cierto, Cementos – Tras recordar algunas anécdotas sobre la escuela, tema que surgió después de hablar sobre Eraserhead, la pausa que se formó le permitió a Toshinori formular algo – Por lo que me di cuenta, pareces conocer bastante de Aizawa-kun –

– Sé más de lo que él cree – Con tranquilidad se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla – Ignora por completo el hecho de que soy cercano a un familiar suyo –

– ¿No lo sabe? –

– Tiene mala relación con su familia, los detalles prefiero no saberlos por respeto a él –

– ¿Entonces probablemente sabes el motivo de su ausencia el día de ayer? Llamó mi atención que todo estaban tranquilos y preparados en relación con los cambios que se hicieron – Finalmente pudo preguntar lo que lo tenía intranquilo –

– Eres muy observador All Might – Le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro –Nadie sabe sobre esto, y en mi caso solo sé lo ocurrido a grandes rasgos. Los que ocurrió en profundidad solo está en conocimiento de él – Hizo una pausa – Me pregunto si tienes derecho a saberlo, a final de cuentas tú y Aizawa son los polos opuestos respecto a cómo ser héroes –

 **~O~**

– ¿Entonces discutían por eso? – Tras una dura batalla para poner orden en la cocina, finalmente lograron calmar la situación y enviar a sus compañeros a terminar de alistarse para las clases. Después de desayunar, Todoroki y Momo recogieron sus bolsos y optaron por ir juntos a su salón, tiempo en el que la chica le comentó lo conversado el día anterior y las teorías que surgieron posteriormente, causa de la discusión de esa mañana –

– Yo prefiero quedarme fuera de eso, respeto el derecho a la privacidad de Aizawa-sensei – No quería bajarle al perfil a la opinión de los demás, de alguna manera entendía que estuvieran curiosos por lo que hacía su profesor. Por lo que decidió desviar el tema hacia su opinión – Pero no voy a negar que me sorprendió saber que asistiera a una casa de crematorios –

– Supongo… – Murmuró para después desviar la mirada desde su compañera hacia el frente –

– ¿Solo dirás eso? – Esperaba ver alguna otra reacción del chico –

– Ya sabía –

– ¿Que? – Yaoyorozu paró su caminar ante la sorpresa – ¡Todoroki-san, espera! – Rápidamente retomó la velocidad para ir tras su compañero – ¿Cómo es eso de que ya sabías? – Le preguntó tras tomar su brazo y obligarlo a voltearse, produciendo un silencio incómodo –

– Hace un mes atrás, fue exactamente el día del festival de otoño – Tras escucharlo hablar, la joven soltó el brazo de su compañero – Todos los días libres visito a alguien en uno de los hospitales que se encuentra en esa estación, cuando volvía a la escuela lo vi entrar a ese lugar – Después de eso se formó nuevamente silencio, ninguno sabía que más decir, y tras unos minutos retomaron el camino al edificio principal en donde se realizaban las clases –

– Todoroki-san – Decidió la peli oscuro hablar ante la incómoda situación – Casi no hablamos, y a causa de lo ocurrido esta mañana había olvidado decirte – Al escuchar esas palabras el joven volteó a verla después de guardar su calzado en el cubículo correspondiente – Muchas gracias por el libro, a causa del festival de otoño nadie más recordó mi cumpleaños. Y para ser honesta eras la última persona de quien esperaba un presente – Shouto solamente escuchaba, no respondió y dispusieron a dirigirse al pasillo en donde se encontraban las escaleras para subir –

– Entonces… ¿Te gustó el libro? – Fue lo único que logró formular en ese periodo de tiempo, ya solo se encontraban a tres salones del 1-A –

– ¡Por supuesto, me encantó! Si tuviera más tiempo libre lo habría terminado al día siguiente, pero he estado un poco ocupada – Tras esa respuesta se sintió mucho más tranquilo, e inevitablemente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro –

– Me alegro – Cuando llegaron al salón, este se encontraba vacío. Tranquilamente entraron y tomaron lugar en sus respectivos pupitres –

– Para ser honesta, cuando leí sobre el lanzamiento de aquel libro, no tenía mucha fe en lo que estaba escrito –

– Suele suceder, algunos títulos caen en lo cliché y resultan con menos ventas de lo que podrían –

– Todoroki-san, te gusta leer? – La chica estaba sorprendida por la forma en que el bicolor se desenvolvía en un tema que con ninguno había sido capaz de mantener siquiera una frase –

– Un poco, pero a causa de mi padre no había podido dedicarle mucho tiempo – Un nuevo silencio incómodo se tomó el lugar –

– Eso fue en el pasado, así que si en algún momento quieres leer algo te puedo mostrar mi biblioteca – Si bien, no conocía los detalles de la vida de su compañero de clase, estaba claro que no fue la mejor. Por los comentarios hechos durante el festival deportivo deducía que su actitud era resultado de Endeavor, pero desde entonces pudo ver cambios en él y como se desenvolvía mejor con sus compañeros. Ahora sabía más de él y el hecho de tener un tema en común le alegraba, además, era la sub-delegada por lo que debía ayudar en lo posible. Y tratándose de algo como libros le facilitaba mucho el trabajo –

– Muchas gracias – No era de leer, en realidad aquello era una mentira, pero contrario a lo habitual, terminó hablando antes de formular una respuesta. ¿Que estaba pasando con él? – Entonces, si no te molesta, quisiera buscar algún libro después de clases – Por un momento pensó en decir la verdad y disculparse, pero la felicidad de la peli oscuro no se lo permitió. No quería desilusionarla y que terminara como para los exámenes pasados –

– Por supuesto – Respondió con una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado, dejando nervioso a Shouto.

Seguían pasando los minutos, mientras poco a poco los demás alumnos llegaban al salón. Por lo que después de un rato se formaron los grupos habituales de conversación, Todoroki junto a Iida y Ochako, y Yaoyorozu junto a Kyouka.

– ¿Deku-kun ocurre algo? — El peliverde llevaba una cara de susto que rápidamente alertó a quienes lo vieron pasar —

– Este... sobre eso... – Intentó hablar mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa correspondiente –

 _Flashback_

"– _Joven Midoriya! – Izuku caminaba tranquilamente hacia su salón, y como ya era habitual, su mentor lo llamó desde uno de los pasillos poco frecuentados –_

– _All might – Ya era costumbre que cada ciertos días el héroe lo llamara a escondidas, pero nunca ocurría por las mañanas. Sumando, el rubio temblaba demasiado – ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Gran Torino llamó? – Le preguntó ingenuamente, a final de cuentas ese anciano era el único capaz de asustarlo de esa manera –_

– _Para nada, quiero hablar de otra cosa – Le cortó rápidamente – Ya pronto será hora de comenzar las clases, por lo que seré conciso con esto – el menor le miró sin entender – Aizawa-kun está de muy mal humor hoy, y por lo visto es a causa de Present Mic. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera los demás profesores –_

– _Aizawa-sensei? – El chico aún no entendía el objetivo del mensaje – Espera ¿no me digas que estás así a causa de él? – le preguntó haciendo referencia a sus temblores –_

– _M-m-más o menos – Respondió con dificultad – Pero más importante, prepárate para lo peor hoy, el hombre ha estado intratable esta mañana. E intenta advertirles a tus compañeros de esto, no intenten ninguna burrada — Dicho esto, el mayor se esfumó –"_

– ¿A causa de Yamada-sensei? ¿Esperen, no será por lo que nos dijo ayer, o sí? – Mina estaba asustada –

– ¿Creen que Aizawa-sensei sea capaz de hacer una de esas evaluaciones con expulsión? – Mineta se vio rodeado de miradas de odio y desesperación –

– No creo, a estas alturas del año... – Le respondió Kirishima a modo de calmar las aguas –

– Todos a sus respectivos asientos, ahora – La voz de su profesor titular los alertó. ¿Habrá escuchado su conversación? En aquella situación lo mejor era hacerse los desentendidos, así que con la mayor calma que les permitía la situación se acomodaron en sus pupitres – Yaoyorozu, que hicieron ayer en la clase con Yamada – Hablo cortante. La mencionada tardó unos segundos en reaccionar debido a lo intimidante que se veía su profesor en esos momentos, era peor que el primer día de clases –

– Esto... – se levantó de su asiento con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban – Solo reforzamos algunos contenidos, sobre los cambios legislativos de los últimos años – Nada, ni un solo suspiro o cambio en su mirada. Siendo la persona de todos los días habría hecho algún comentario en reproche de Present Mic que causaría risas por la pereza en su voz, pero el día de hoy estaba más que claro que no sería como los anteriores –

– Muchas gracias – La joven volvió a sentarse liberando la tensión en un suspiro silencioso – Hoy volveremos a USJ, simularemos situaciones de mayor riesgo. Al igual que la vez anterior, será su elección utilizar los trajes – Presionando un botón liberó las maletas que guardaban los trajes de héroes de los estudiantes – Tienen 20 minutos, los estaré esperando en la entrada de los autobuses – Sin más, se dispuso a salir del salón –

 **~O~**

Tras aquel accidente, la madre de la chica, impactada por la situación llamó desesperada por la ambulancia. Contrario a lo que alguna persona pensaría, su propósito era para que atendieran a su hija quién sufrió rasguños leves, y no a la joven que recibió el impacto con intenciones de proteger a la pequeña. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos apareció una ambulancia, afortunadamente el hospital se encontraba cerca, y ante la situación rápidamente subieron a la joven a la camilla. ¿El chofer? Escapó y la mujer mayor no le dio importancia. La chica herida estaba inconsciente, pero su cerebro seguía guardando en un lugar profundo lo que lograba escuchar. ¿En dónde quedaron las prioridades? ¿En que momento esta sociedad se volvió tan individualista? Son cuestionantes que la joven formulaba automáticamente sin darse cuenta.

De repente el sonido cambió, dejó de escuchar la lluvia, a los médicos y el sonido de los implementos de emergencia. También dejó de sentir aquel hartante aroma de hospital, motivo por el cual los evitaba. Si bien podía escuchar y sentir aromas, no tenía fuerzas para abrir sus ojos o pensar en moverse. Solo pudo calmarse al sentir silencio y una embriagante mezcla de café y fragancia masculina. Probablemente fue a causa de ese relajo que pudo dar cuenta del dolor a causa de sus heridas, se alteró. Por un momento deseó volver a escuchar el sonido del hospital y que curaran sus heridas. Se alteró aún más al sentir unas pisadas entre tanto silencio. ¿Que ocurría a su alrededor? Por un momento un cambio de luz causó dolor en los globos oculares, y el sonido de los implementos médicos le indicó que seguía en el hospital.

Poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, seguramente era a causa de la anestesia. Al parecer, lo de hace un momento fue su imaginación, pero la mezcla de aquella fragancia y café quedaría en su memoria, eso era seguro.

 **~O~**

Las clases en USJ fueron exigentes, Aizawa colocó a sus alumnos en situaciones extremas y de rápida estrategia, incluso Midoriya y Yaoyorozu que son quienes habitualmente utilizan su intelecto se vieron acorralados en la actividad práctica. Por otro lado, Trece, solo fue capaz de animarlos y dar recomendaciones. El formato educacional de su colega no era compartido por el héroe rescatista, pero era de esos días en que lo mejor es simplemente hacer caso y omitir opiniones, lo único que lamentaba era que sus estudiantes se volvieron objeto de desquite.

Mientras avanzaba el día, Aizawa se mostró más calmado, igual de cortante pero no se desquitó con alumnos de otras clases. Podía encontrase enfadado, pero tenía claro que ante todo estaba el respeto por sus colegas y eso significaba no pasar la raya limitante de la confianza que tenía con ellos. Durante el receso de almuerzo, pudo escuchar por otros profesores que sus alumnos se encontraban agotados, y emocionalmente decaídos. Tendría que ver cómo solucionar eso, a final de cuentas si se le pasó la mano con esos jóvenes que apenas tenían 15 años – en su mayoría –

– Hisashi – Le habló cuando pasó por su lado, este dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa – Siéntate acá, las demás mesas están ocupadas –

– Gra-gracias – Aún no comprendía que responsabilidad tenía en el humor de su compañero, pero su comportamiento lo tenía de los nervios –

– Debería agradecer yo, a final de cuentas me cubriste ayer pese a que este año no habíamos hablado de ello –

– ¿Ah? – ¿Qué cambio de humor había sido ese? – ¿Eraserhead estás bien? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?... ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÁS A PUNTO DE MORIR! – Rápidamente el pelinegro activo su quirk para borrar el de su compañero y calmarlo. Los falsos rumores se esparcían más rápido que los verdaderos, y no quería encontrarse mañana con su clase alterada por nada –

– No digas estupideces – Terminó por hablar para continuar en su comida –

El día continuó tranquilo, dentro de lo que se puede considerar dentro de esos parámetros en Yuuei. En el departamento de Apoyo Hatsume nuevamente hizo trabajos que terminaron en desastre, los de tercer año del curso de héroes causaron uno que otro destrozo menor en una nueva evaluación práctica. Mientras que las clases de negocios y estudios generales se mantuvieron al margen como siempre.

El reloj marcaba alrededor de las siete de la tarde, cuando Aizawa revisaba sus planificaciones y material para la clase del día siguiente, su teléfono celular recibió una llamada. Debido a su trabajo como profesor en una de las mejores preparatorias de Japón, dejó de lado el trabajo en la agencia que formaba parte anteriormente. Pero tras volver a Yuuei en no más de tres ocasiones le habían solicitado ayuda para casos específicos y con la mínima presencia en los medios, aquel día no fue la excepción.

Cerca de las nueve se encontraba en su ex agencia, para una reunión informativa y coordinar las funciones a realizar en conjunto con otros integrantes, para su sorpresa estaban trabajando junto a Nighteye. Tras el operativo de rescate de la pequeña Eri, el héroe se había dedicado a investigar el nuevo paradero de la liga de villanos. Con el objetivo de no poner en riesgo a terceros, esta operación de reconocimiento del lugar se realizaría en consecuencia en la noche, y la única agencia que contaba con héroes para trabajos con tal discreción era aquella.

Aquella noche solo se dedicarían a evaluar el entorno, por lo que consistía en un trabajo rápido de realizar.

– ¿Eraserhead te encuentras bien? – Cuando se preparaban para salir, una de sus ex colegas le interrumpió – Te ves agotado – En realidad sí, no había descansado bien la noche anterior debido a causa de la misteriosa visita –

– Nada de qué preocuparse, solo son los resultados de ser profesor – Pese a su cansancio, aceptó ayudar debido a que necesitaba concentrarse en otros asuntos para sacar a la chica herida de su cabeza –

– Es muy riesgoso para la misión que formes parte en esas condiciones – Nighteye no se guardaba nada –

– ¿Y acaso no lo viste en tus proyecciones? – Aizawa no estaba de humor como para que le hablaran así –

– Por supuesto que no, según lo que vi, deberías llegar en tus mejores condiciones –

– ¿Acaso eso es posible? – El rango de error de las visiones de Nighteye eran mínimas, casi nulas –

– ¿Y si para evitar problemas movemos a Eraserhead a tercera fila? Y solo deberá apoyar en caso de ataque – Propuso otro héroe –

Finalmente llegaron a aquel acuerdo, Aizawa no comprendía porqué Nighteye habría fallado de tal manera en su proyección. Lo que significaba que las probabilidades de que aquella misión tuviera éxito de acuerdo con lo previsto también había cambiado, no podía asegurar si para bien o para mal. Por lo que debía estar preparado para todo.

El reloj ya marcaba las diez y treinta minutos, una hora prudente para comenzar a moverse y dirigirse a la ubicación en donde se ocultaba la liga de villanos. Ya cerca de las 11 de la noche el grupo de héroes se encontraba a unos dos kilómetros del lugar, distancia en la que debían dividirse de acuerdo con lo planificado. Encontrándose en tercera fila, Shouta debía resguardar los primeros metros del bosque en donde se encontraba Shigaraki junto a los demás villanos, mientras las dos primeras filas se internaron más en el frondoso lugar.

Los minutos pasaban y no había recibido señal alguna de los demás héroes respecto a necesitar ayudar, por el momento todo se mantenía de acuerdo con lo visto por Sir Nighteye. Siguió desplazándose por el perímetro designado hasta que el sonido de las ramas lo alertó.

– Nomu… – De todos los posibles enemigos, debía encontrarse con el que no es afectado por su quirk, eso dificultaba su situación. Por ahora debía mantener distancia y llegar a un lugar con más héroes – Maldición… – Estaba cansado por la falta de sueño, y las altas horas de la noche ya le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Comenzó una rápida persecución, el nomu como ser sin mucho raciocinio solo se guió por la figura del héroe y los sonidos que realizaba para atacar aleatoriamente, probablemente no era uno de los experimentos exitosos del enemigo. Aquello facilitó el escape de Aizawa, regresando al punto de entrada al bosque ya que si se internaba podía encontrarse con más de esos monstruos y aquello solo complicaría más las cosas. Seguía evadiéndolo cuando unas llamas desde su derecha calcinaron a la bestia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Más bien es algo que debería preguntar yo, a final de cuentas eres el maestro de mi hijo, además – Hizo una pausa para acercarse al experimento – La peor persona para tratar con estos seres eres tú – Tras ese último comentario el referido solo hizo una mueca de molestia –

– No habíamos considerado a los nomu en el plan, solo fue eso – Respondió –

Tras ese altercado, Endeavor insistió en que Eraserhead solo dificultaría la situación, a lo que Nighteye convenció al nombrado de regresar a la escuela, la excusa resultante fue su agotamiento por sueño y el hecho de que el líder del grupo no había visto previamente al nomu. " _Me disculpo por las molestias, no comprendo que ocurrió hoy con mi visión_ ". Tras regresar a Yuuei solo recibió un mensaje de un ex colega indicando que la misión había terminado bien " _Solo nos encontramos con un par de imprevistos, pero todo terminó bien. Duerme tranquilo hoy_ " ¿Era enserio? ¿En verdad esperaban que él descansara después de las palabras que Endeavor dijo en su cara?

Afortunadamente fue capaz de dormir mucho más que la noche anterior, pero su cuerpo aún sentía la falta de descanso. Por un lado, no tenía cabeza para estar de mal humor y soportar los comentarios de los demás, y por otro, solo quería dormir. Por lo que, si bien no era verdad, ese día todos verían al Aizawa Shouta de siempre.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, superficialmente. El profesor titular de la clase 1-A mantuvo en su mente las molestas palabras del ahora héroe número 1, por lo que a ratos terminaba castigando de una u otra manera a algún alumno que le preguntaba si estaba bien. Pero finalmente nada lo sacó de su comportamiento habitual dejando a todos sus cercanos más tranquilos.

– Que ocurre ahora – Ya se encontraba nuevamente en su departamento cuando recibió una llamada, generalmente contesta más cortésmente cuando es su ex jefe quien lo contacta para realizar apoyo, pero este no era el caso –

– _Hola Aizawa, perdón si te molesto, pero necesito un favor_ –

– Habla Tetsuo, no tengo nada para mañana, así que puedo apoyar en algo si lo necesitas – le respondió tranquilo. A final de cuentas el nombrado era el único con quién mantenía contacto tras terminar la secundaria

– _Deja que te explique primero_ – En unos 10 minutos, el hombre al otro lado del teléfono móvil explico los eventos acontecidos después de que él se retiró de la misión la última noche. Apareció una persona que no estaba en la visión de Sir Nighteye, esta estaba inconciente, por lo que aparentemente no formaba parte de la liga de villanos. Fue llevaba al departamento – real – de Aizawa, cuyas llaves habían quedado en posesión de Tetsuo, como mejor opción para resguardarla. Y ahora el héroe debía realizar una guardia en un evento privado y no contaba con alguien para vigilar el departamento mientras no estuviera –

La motivación que llevó al héroe a aceptar la petición de su amigo se debía a su poco orgullo, quería compensar de alguna manera el poco apoyo que pudo otorgar el día anterior. Y en segundo lugar – según él – era para callar de alguna manera los comentarios de Endeavor.

A final de cuentas parecía ser un trabajo más que hacer, así que con poca prisa se dirigió a su casa, ya parecía haber superado lo de la chica y la angustia que por un momento se hizo presente junto a las sombras de su pasado. Con poco cuidado giró el pomo de la puerta, y todo volvió a como era hace 16 años atrás, como si los fantasmas fueran capaces de materializarse, ahí estaba. Su respiración se cortó por unos segundos, y sus piernas flaqueaban debido a la sorpresa, sus manos temblaban tras cerrar la puerta y sus labios pedían a gritos modular aquel nombre que por tanto tiempo omitieron.

– Mirai… –

 **~O~**

 **Wow, 9 páginas y 4100 palabras!**

 **No quedé muy conforme con este capítulo, siento que resultó en más relleno que otra cosa, pero por lo menos ya llegué al punto en que quería concentrar la historia. Me costó escribir ya que un día escribí casi 5 páginas, y de ahí pasaron casi 3 días en que logré avanzar 1 más, hasta hoy que terminé. Se hizo muy difícil unir las ideas que conformaron este capítulo T^T**

 **El personaje de Tetsuo no lo tenía planificado, salió en el momento ya que de último minuto se me ocurrió crear a alguien cercano y que fuera de confianza para Aizawa.**

 **Me disculpo si algún personaje (principal o secundario) terminó en OOC, sigo esforzándome por reflejar lo mejor posible las personalidades de cada uno, pero cuesta.**

 **Nuevamente, pido disculpas si es que se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Eso por ahora, espero que les haya gustado esta actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de BnHA/MHA no me pertenecen.**

 **~O~**

– _Hola Aizawa, perdón si te molesto, pero necesito un favor –_

– _Habla Tetsuo, no tengo nada para mañana, así que puedo apoyar en algo si lo necesitas –_

– _Deja que te explique primero –_

– _En realidad no me interesa saber los detalles – Le interrumpió –_

– _Es que "necesitas" saber que ocurre – recalcó una de las palabras, dejando en claro que era importante –_

– _Está bien, habla – Respondió después de un largo suspiro, detestaba ese tipo de historias –_

– _Aizawa, cuando entramos a la ubicación indicada ayer, nadie de la liga de villanos se encontraba ahí. Solo un nomu y una persona que estaba inconsciente –_

– _¿Y eso qué? Nighteye debió saber que esa persona estaba ahí… ¿Ya saben de quién se trata? –_

– _Ese es el punto, Nighteye no vio nada de eso, ni siquiera él comprende porqué todo resultó tan distinto. Sir sospecha de la persona que estaba ahí, la policía no la encontró en el registro nacional de ciudadanos, probablemente sea la causante de la distorsión en su visión –_

– _¿Es posible que una persona sea capaz de generar eso? – No estaba de humor para escuchar excusas de ese tipo –_

– _Ese nos es el punto ahora, pero cuando veas de quién se trata, probablemente entiendas porqué concuerdo con Sir – Aizawa no omitió opinión alguna – Respecto a eso, necesito que vengas a tu departamento. Debo realizar un trabajo de seguridad y como aún no sabemos si la liga está detrás de esta persona no podemos dejarla sola –_

– _Es ahí donde necesitas mi ayuda – Concluyó la oración de su amigo –_

– _Si, por favor –_

 _Fin Flashback_

Ahora comprendía las palabras de su compañero, si no hubiera hablado con él anteriormente, probablemente pensaría que se trata de una broma de mal gusto. Pero no, ahí se encontraba alguien con el mismo rostro, misma contextura, estatura, cabello. Como si después de muchos años se decidiera a hacerle una visita sorpresa, pero aquellos 16 años no hubieran pasado por su cuerpo.

– Mirai… – Fue solo un murmullo, su cuerpo perdía el control, y liberaron aquel nombre que por mucho tiempo omitió y hasta se había decidido a olvidar. Seguía sumido en aquel shock cuando el impacto de un libro en su rostro lo despertó del trance –

– ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡O llamaré a la policía! – Debía volver a la realidad, y definitivamente aquella no era la persona que por un momento creyó –

– Para comenzar… – Ahora recibía el golpe de una escoba ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? –

– Insisto… Conozco a un héroe… Y si es necesario lo llamaré… – Su voz temblaba, pero tenía agallas para decir aquellas palabras –

– ¿Hey, me vas a dejar hablar? – Ahora una navaja se insertaba en la madera de la puerta, a la altura de su mejilla derecha –

– Primero explícame cómo lograste entrar – La joven sostenía el cuchillo más grande disponible en la cocina. Aizawa nunca lo había utilizado ya que es de repostería, pero venía en el set que compró la última vez… ¿Cómo lo encontró? Él estaba seguro de guardarlo en un cajón fuera de la vista –

– Primero, soy el dueño de casa – Habló fríamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica – Segundo, soy amigo de Tetsuo, y en caso de que él no te haya avisado… – Tomó la muñeca que sostenía el arma cortopunzante – Yo cuidaré de ti hasta que vuelva, por lo que no es necesario que sigas apuntándome con esto – En un movimiento simple le quitó el objeto y se dirigió a la cocina para devolverlo a su lugar –

– ¡QUE! – ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Ese tipo con cara y facha de moribundo? – Eso es una broma de mal gusto… jajajaja… Por un momento caí –

– Cree lo que quieras, no tengo obligación de convencerte – Tras salir de la cocina se dispuso a entrar a la que era su habitación, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y quitarse el estrés del día que cargaban sus prendas de trabajo–

– Está bien, que tú seas el dueño de casa… lo creo – Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá – Pero que vayas a cuidar de mí… Mejor omitiré opinión… – Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo, a fin de mirar el techo – Ni siquiera sé de qué me están cuidando… – Todo parecía ser un sueño, despertar en una ciudad que ni en los mapas de Japón del último año aparecía, que alguien le dijera que era héroe y que además corría peligro. Al punto de llamar a una supuesta persona de confianza que resultó en un casi vago y que no vivía en su propio departamento – Seguramente el estrés me pasó de la cuenta – Murmuró en un volumen casi imperceptible, envuelta en sus ideas y dudas, sin percibir que el mayor la observaba detenidamente desde el pasillo. Aún no confiaba en que ella fuera simplemente una víctima más de la liga –

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, dentro de lo que permitía la incomodidad de la situación. Aquella chica, si bien había despertado horas antes que Eraserhead llegara, la personalidad de Tetsuo le permitió tomar confianza suficiente como para contextualizarla sin muchos detalles en lo ocurrido. Caso contrario era la personalidad y presencia de Aizawa Shouta, sin contar que este aún se encontraba perturbado por el parecido de la muchacha con alguien de su pasado. El mismo timbre de voz, el cabello en melena hasta poco más abajo de los hombros en castaño, ojos negros profundos. La piel blanca cual nieve, que contrastaba en su totalidad con lo oscuro de sus iris.

Si, se parecían, pero sus personalidades eran opuestas. Tampoco podía opinar mucho, no la conocía ni de un día siquiera. Pero él era el primero en tener más que claro que no se trataba de quien esperaba.

Su compañero llegó cerca de la media noche, la muchacha se durmió poco después de cenar, pasado las 20:30. Quería preguntar algunas cosas sobre ella, pero finalmente descartó la idea, entre menos se involucrara sería mejor para él. Tras escuchar un "gracias" del otro héroe se despidió y regresó a su apartamento en los terrenos de Yuuei.

Aquella noche no descansó, el encuentro de ese día desató los recuerdos del pasado, cada una de las memorias de secundaria que se había prometido a suprimir por el resto de su vida. Las pesadillas invadieron su mente y atacaron sin piedad alguna.

 **~O~**

Se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas sobre el sofá, miraba detenidamente la mesa de centro. Tetsuo debía salir a hacer guardia esa noche, por lo que nuevamente recibiría la visita de hace poco más de una semana, pero la conversación de esa tarde la tenía intranquila.

– _Tetsuo-san… – Ya era medio día cuando la chica se encontraba mirando una laptop desde la mesa de almuerzo. Ninguno tenía mucho que hacer, uno solo debía cuidar del otro, y el otro solo debía cuidarse adicionalmente – ¿Por qué las personas comenzaron a presentar particularidades? –_

– _Eso… – El héroe estaba recostado sobre el sofá mientras hojeaba el periódico, objeto que dobló y dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de centro para reincorporarse y dirigirse hacia la muchacha – Aún no se sabe, simplemente fue algo que con los años se hizo cada vez más normal – La pelimarrón no parecía convencida con la respuesta, y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en el aparato tecnológico – ¿Tienes alguna particularidad, Megumi-san? – Durante los desayunos se dedicaban a hablar de la procedencia de la joven, pero a falta de disposición de ella, solo comentaba respecto a cosas superficiales –_

– _Sobre eso… – Dejó de lado lo que buscaba – Hasta donde sé, no – Volvió a mirar la pantalla – Si la teoría inicial a la que llegamos antes es correcta, entonces en mi mundo todas las personas son "sin particularidad", y yo estoy incluida en ese grupo, claro está – finalmente volvió a teclear algo en el buscador de internet – ¡Wow! –_

– _¿Ocurre algo? – Le miró curioso –_

– _Hay bastantes héroes guapos en esta ciudad… – Murmuró con un leve pero notorio rubor en sus mejillas –_

– _¿Ah?… Por supuesto, yo también estoy en el último ranking que lanzaron este mes – Mientras hablaba, hizo una pose de modelo –_

– _¿Eso según una revista? Yo tengo otros gustos… –_

– _Eso es cruel… – Hizo un puchero después de sentarse frente a ella en la mesa – ¿Entonces cuáles son tus parámetros de belleza?_

– _Mmm… – Llevó la mirada hacia el techo – Físicamente… Cabello medio largo, no me gustan con barba, pero creo que eso les da un toque bastante masculino… La altura me da igual… –_

– _Eso me recuerda a Aizawa – Mencionó entre pequeñas risas –_

– _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ese hombre es todo lo anti de mis gustos hecho persona! – Respondió nerviosa – Además, ni hablar de su personalidad y trato con los demás – Finalizó_

– _¿Entonces qué hay de tu hombre ideal en personalidad? – Preguntó pícaramente –_

– _Más te vale que no comiences a actuar extraño, o prometo que escaparé de este lugar – Le advirtió y posteriormente miró un momento la pantalla del laptop mientras ordenaba sus ideas – Para comenzar, que sea transparente en su trato con las personas, detesto a aquellos que hablan por detrás de los demás… segundo… que respete mis espacios, odio a los posesivos o que intentan meterse en mi vida. Por último, que me quiera y confíe en mí… y en lo que soy capaz… – Se formó un silencio que no llegó a ser incómodo, el viento entraba suavemente por la ventana, otorgando un aire de misticismo al lugar –_

– _Vaya… que profundo… – mencionó con una total cara de sorpresa –_

– _¿Acaso es demasiado pedir en un hombre? – Preguntó con sus labios haciendo un puchero –_

– _En realidad… no sé – Se levantó de la mesa para ir hacia la cocina – ¿Quieres algo de fruta? –_

– _Si, muchas gracias… – Tras aquella corta distracción, se dedicó a mirar nuevamente aquella lista de héroes causante de la conversación de hace unos momentos. En realidad, no le interesaba ver rostros bonitos, quería informarse de cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar y pensó que lo mejor sería revisar que tipos de particularidades han desarrollado los seres humanos –_

– _¿Encontraste alguno de tu tipo? – Preguntó tras volver con dos platos de fruta picada –_

– _Más o menos… ¿Es normal que los héroes hagan conferencias? –_

– _En realidad no… – Ante aquella pregunta el hombre no supo que responder. No era normal, cuando un héroe realiza una conferencia son casos puntuales que refieren a alguna crisis o situación de riesgo que acontece a la ciudad o algún lugar en específico. Para otros casos asisten a programas o entrevistas menos protocolares –_

– _A él le queda muy bien el traje… – Murmuró ignorando totalmente a su compañero – … y su mirada es un tanto… misteriosa… – La fotografía mostraba a un hombre serio, la situación enmarcada era una conferencia de prensa y el fotografiado miraba seriamente hacia los medios –_

– _Así que te gusta él – Se asomó por el hombro derecho de la joven – Lo conozco… Si quieres te lo puedo presentar… –_

– _¿Qué tranquilidad es esa con que lo dices? – Apenas llevaba dos días en ese lugar y el hombre ya le quería presentar conocidos –_

– _Hablo enserio, es buena propuesta. 31 años*, soltero, sin hijos, buen sueldo… trabaja como profesor*… – Continuó tras ignorar la pregunta de ella –_

– _Hey! Hey! Hey!... apenas tengo 20 años… tengo una larga vida por adelante – La insistencia de Tetsuo comenzó a ser molesta, estaba intentando escapar de algo así, y casi termina en lo mismo – ¿Pero, dijiste que lo conocías? – Había buscado el nombre de héroe por internet, pero no existía mucha información, la más reciente trataba de la conferencia desde donde encontró la fotografía –_

– _Por supuesto… – Le miró sonriente – Se trata de Aizawa –_

– _¿Ahre?* –_

Después de los comentarios de su compañero y guardián, no podía mirar a aquel hombre de la misma manera, no podía negarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo lo detestaba, no le gustó la actitud con que la trató cuando se conocieron, pero si quería saber algunas cosas de ese mundo debía acercarse de alguna manera. Es el único que le diría las cosas como son realmente.

 **~O~**

Las clases habían terminado hace ya varias horas, y los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios. Algunos estudiando, otros seguían entrenando o trabajando en sus sistemas de apoyo para héroes. Otros aprovechaban de descansar, mientras la clase 1-A aún intentaba superar el trauma emocional de las actividades prácticas de los últimos días.

Unos cuantos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, mientras la mayoría compartía en la sala de estar ubicada en el primer piso, como lo hacían habitualmente.

– ¡QUIERO QUE ESTO ACABE! – Mina se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, recostada sobre el sofá más grande mientras abrazaba un cojín – ¡YaoMomo! ¿Qué hicimos para que Aizawa-sensei nos trate así? – Preguntó con un tono de total desesperación –

– Honestamente, tampoco lo comprendo – La mencionada estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de almuerzo – Hubo un día en que sensei se comportó como siempre, y de repente volvió más irritable que antes… ¿Iida-san, que deberíamos hacer? – Formuló a su compañero, quien recién aparecía por las escaleras –

– ¿Te refieres a Aizawa-sensei? – La chica asintió con la cabeza, a lo que el delegado se acomodó en una posición pensativa frente a ella – El conducto regular indica que primero debemos hablar con el profesor responsable, y en su defecto hablar con el profesor titular. Antes de eso no podemos llegar a instancia con el director… – Todos sabían eso, pero esperaban que su compañero y delegado no considerara la idea de hablar con el profesor. A final de cuentas es Iida, pero… ¿Acaso no podía ser más considera debido a la situación? –

– Debí pensarlo antes de preguntarle… – Murmuró resignada la chica del quirk de creación. Tranquilamente se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a las escaleras, cuando se encontró al chico de ojos heterocromáticos descendiendo por ellas –

– Yaoyorozu… –

– Es raro que aparezcas a esta hora por aquí… –

– Te estaba buscando… – Respondió rápidamente – Quería devolverte esto – En una de sus manos sostenía el libro que le había prestado hace una semana –

– ¿Tan rápido? – Estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera ella con su hábito de lectura había logrado llegar a la mitad de un libro en aquella caótica semana –

– Incluso yo estoy sorprendido, pero me gustó mucho este libro y fue difícil hacer pausas para descansar o incluso dormir – Mencionó con su inexpresivo tono al hablar. Ella, pese a eso, se encontraba muy conmovida por la actitud del chico, y agradecía enormemente saber que tenían algo especial de que hablar a partir de ese momento – Quería saber, si podías prestarme otro – Muy sonriente, la chica lo llevó hasta su habitación para que eligiera algo por su cuenta – Yaoyorozu… – La mencionada llevaba unos minutos recostada sobre su cama y sin hacer ruido. Tras no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió sentarse a un lado de la chica, quien se volteó después de sentir un peso extra en el colchón –

– Todoroki-san –

– Desde la escalera pude ver que estabas agobiada por algo… escuché que hablaban sobre Aizawa-sensei… – La joven se tomó unos segundos para responder –

– Es complicado… Creo que todos estamos agotados a causa del comportamiento del profesor, pero si está así, debe ser por alguna razón… Me preocupa pensar que a lo mejor no tiene con quien compartir sus emociones o problemas… – Shoto solo escuchaba atentamente –

– Deberíamos ayudarlo ¿no crees? –

– Lo pensé, pero… Probablemente se molestará si nos entrometemos – Ante esta respuesta, el joven volteó la mirada hacia la biblioteca de su compañera, se puso de pie y se trasladó hacia el asiento del escritorio de aquella habitación –

– Yo creo que deberías devolverle la mano al profesor – Momo lo miró sin comprender a que se refería – ¿Recuerdas el día del examen práctico? – Por supuesto que lo recordaba, ella nunca esperó que tan pocas palabras le permitieran recuperar su confianza, y mucho menos que fuera capaz de ganar una batalla contra su profesor titular – Es algo que después de unos días deduje – Se tomó un tiempo para respirar y pensar en cómo explicar su teoría – Esa mañana, mientras explicaban las reglas de la evaluación, Aizawa-sensei indicó que él mismo definió cada equipo de acuerdo con ciertos parámetros que nunca dio a conocer –

– En nuestro caso, probablemente el criterio era que somos quienes entraron por recomendación –

– En aquel momento creí lo mismo – Hizo una pausa – Pero más adelante comencé a pensar en otros factores. A diferencia de los otros equipos, bajo el criterio de que ambos entramos por recomendación, sería un plus para ambos. Contrario a los otros equipos que fueron ordenados para que se anularan ciertas habilidades, como fue el caso de Bakugo y Midoriya; o que ambos se vieran debilitados contra la particularidad del profesor evaluador, que fue el caso de Kyouka y Koda. Incluso algunos se complementaban para suplir las debilidades de otros, como ocurrió con Tokoyami y Tsuyu –

– Entonces… – Entendía el punto al que quería llegar su compañero, pero en ese momento muchas probables razones de por qué hicieron equipo llegaron a su cabeza –

– Si realizo una auto evaluación, mi punto débil es apelar a la fuerza y a la acción rápida sin pensar sus consecuencias. Debido al entrenamiento que tuve desde pequeño, he aprendido a depender de ello por sobre la estrategia – La joven escuchaba atentamente mientras se acomodaba al frente de su compañero, sentándose en una esquina de su cama – En tu caso, desde el festival escolar perdiste confianza en tu raciocinio. Incluso, antes de eso aún eras lenta para tomar decisiones –

– Eso quiere decir, que, en nuestro caso, el objetivo era aprender del otro y comunicarse… –

– Pero a causa de tu falta de confianza, apenas yo propuse algo, tu callaste… –

– ¿Quieres decir que Aizawa-sensei nos dejó como equipo para que yo recuperara mi confianza? – De alguna forma no era difícil de creer, a final de cuentas es algo que haría, especialmente considerando el método –

– Conociendo al profesor, no era su principal objetivo, pero finalmente es algo que ocurrió. Mientras tu corrías hacia la salida del lugar de evaluación, cuando me atrapó, hizo mención de que debí hablar primero la estrategia contigo. Fue algo indirecto pero que apuntaba directamente a tu problema… Es ahí que junté todas las piezas – Finalizó –

– Pensar que el profesor tiene aquel lado tan… paternal… – Definitivamente quería ayudarlo, más aún sabiendo lo que él hizo por ella – ¿Pero él aceptará mi ayuda? –

– No perderás nada hablando con él, primeramente – Con cuidado, se inclinó levemente hacia su compañera para acomodar suavemente unos cabellos detrás de su oreja – Pero antes dale unos días, probablemente se calme, y será más fácil que te dé la oportunidad de hablar – En medio de ese silencio se escuchó el llamado a cenar – Será mejor bajar, o comenzarán a molestar – Con total calma se puso de pie –

– Todoroki-san… – Le interrumpió – Muchas gracias… – No esperaba una respuesta, pero necesitaba decir aquellas palabras. Contrario a sus expectativas, una mano se posó cariñosamente sobre su cabeza –

– Si estás muy asustada, te puedo acompañar. Ahora quédate tranquila y piensa en otras cosas – ¿Era enserio? ¿Todoroki Shoto le dijo aquellas palabras? – Por cierto – Volvió a hablar cuando ya se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta – Gracias por el libro –

– Creo que así estamos a mano – Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el chico se perdiera por el pasillo. Ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor –

 **~O~**

Ambos se encontraban en total silencio, Aizawa había aprovechado de cambiarse de ropa para estar más cómodo. En ese momento estaban cenando, pero no había tema para hablar, el silencio invadía el lugar de una manera hartante para la chica. A la altura que se encuentra el departamento, el sonido de la calle y los automóviles no llega.

– Y pensar que te puedes llegar a ver tan distinto… – Desde que el mayor llegó no paró en pensar que ese "vagabundo" como lo llamaba, era la misma persona que se vestía elegante y con una actitud cautivadoramente imponente en la conferencia de prensa. En eso estaba cuando sus labios dejaron escapar aquellos pensamientos –

– ¿Disculpa? – Estaba irritado, a causa de sus arrebatos aquella semana, terminó tomando tres test adicionales a su clase, que aún debía terminar de revisar –

– Nada que te interese – Esquivó con tono agresivo –

– Si no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos, entonces cállate niña – Estaba molesto, pero quería evitar problemas y terminar rápido la revisión de esos controles sorpresa. Por lo que sería mejor no darle más vueltas al asunto –

– Megumi – Corrigió el término "niña" mencionado por el pelinegro – Mi nombre es Toki Megumi… – Se había rendido a la idea de entablar conversación con aquel hombre, pero tras ese error de pensar en voz alta, encontró la oportunidad para romper el hielo –

– Vaya bendición* que recibí – mencionó sin emoción, a modo sarcástico –

– Genial… y yo que tenía disposición de comenzar de cero – Estaba algo frustrada, esperaba un poco más de comprensión de parte de ese hombre. Pero tratándose de alguien que ni se imagina que ella proviene – _probablemente_ – de otro mundo, jamás se colocaría en su lugar –

– Entonces, si quieres que comencemos de cero. Aprovecha que terminaste y ve a la habitación a dormir, finjamos que aún no te conozco – Continuó manteniendo aquel tono indiferente –

– Si eso es lo que quieres – Estaba molesta, dolida con su indiferencia. ¿Por qué no podía ser cómo Tetsuo? Probablemente no debió hacerse hecho expectativas de que algo bueno resultara de aquel encuentro. Rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en la única habitación que tenía aquella construcción –

– Lo siento… pero por ahora será mejor mantener la distancia – No esperaba tal disposición a mejorar las cosas, pero si se tratara de otra persona o no tuviera tal parecido físico, las cosas serían distintas -

Megumi estaba acostada en la cama, por alguna razón el rechazo le afectó más de lo que esperaba. Probablemente porque solo conocía a dos personas en ese lugar, y que no se llevara bien con uno de ellos era triste. Pero no podía seguir así, rápidamente se reincorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama. Dejaría que el día termine y mañana comenzará uno nuevo. Se levantó para ir hacia el armario a buscar su pijama, pero algo captó su atención.

Una puerta del mueble que generalmente se mantenía cerrada con llave, en esa ocasión estaba abierta, probablemente fue Aizawa quien la abrió. Durante varios minutos lo ignoró, se cambió e incluso se acostó y apagó la luz del velador, el tiempo seguía pasando, pero la curiosidad cada vez era mayor.

Por otro lado, Eraserhead ya había lavado la loza de la cena y se había instalado en la sala de estar para terminar de revisar las evaluaciones pendientes. Cerca de una hora después ya estaba pronto a terminar, solo queda esperar a que Tetsuo regrese.

– Explícame esto – La chica había aparecido inesperadamente, estaba ansiosa. Con brusquedad dejó una fotografía sobre la mesa de centro – ¿Quién es ella?... Porque ella… – Hizo una pausa – ¡¿POR QUÉ YO ME PAREZCO A ELLA?!

 **~O~**

 **Hola!**

 **Me disculpo por el retraso, pero finalmente llegué con un nuevo capítulo**

 **Me tomé el tiempo de juntar bien las ideas y corregir los errores, aún así pido disculpas en caso de que se me escaparan algunos detalles.**

 **Algo que quiero aclarar, cuando comencé a escribir, revisé las fichas de personajes y creo que hubo un error de traducción (o si no, yo leí mal), pero en el caso de Aizawa decía 28 de noviembre como fecha de cumpleaños. Hace unos días volví a mirar y aparecía con fecha 8 de noviembre. Por lo que en esta historia Aizawa ya tiene 31, para que lo tengan en cuenta.**

 **Dejaré algunas cosas que quiero explicar:**

 ***1: Tetsuo hace referencia a la edad de Aizawa. En Japón, si bien se ha modernizado, tener más de 30 y no estar casado sigue siendo mal visto. Tratándose de un personaje que es bastante cercano al protagonista de esta historia, creí que sería mejor dejarlo como alguien que bromea con eso.**

 ***2: La referencia a la profesión. (Contrario a lo que ocurre en mi país) En Japón es muy bien visto ser profesor, al punto de que son las únicas personas que no tienen la obligación de reverenciar al emperador. Incluso, toda la familia real es quien los reverencian.**

 ***3: Esta es una expresión que utilizo habitualmente cuando me sorprende o no comprendo algo.**

 ***4: Megumi significa bendición, por lo que aproveché de hacer juego con eso.**

 **Eso por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **También agradezco a quienes han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos o se han suscrito, así que también espero recibir un review, es lo que más me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Solo un "gracias" me basta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenecen.**

El invierno lentamente tomaba fuerza, leves nevadas ya habían llegado a Musutafu, indicando así que la navidad estaba cerca. La ciudad se llenaba de luces, los jardines de las casas se encontraban decorados con todo lo posible, al igual que los departamentos. Las tiendas llenaban los recintos comerciales con música de la temporada, otorgando un ambiente especial a quienes hacían compras y planificaban aquella noche tan especial.

En el caso de Megumi, la chica llegada desde otro mundo parecía ser una de las pocas personas que no estaba motivada por celebrar tal fecha. Su guardián, Tetsuo, como costumbre popular en Japón*, ya había realizado planes con su esposa, por lo que la joven estaría sola. Seguramente dormiría temprano, cocinaría algo pequeño para aquel día, quien sabe.

– Por favor, Megumi-san, cambia esa cara – Aquella tarde, Tetsuo al fin se dispuso llevarla a pasear. Las últimas semanas todo se había mantenido tranquilo, por lo que pensó que mostrarle algo de la ciudad no sería malo, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y fueron a comprar adornos y un árbol para el departamento – Deberías estar feliz – Finalizó –

– ¿Disculpa? – No estaba molesta por que su, ahora amigo, decidiera estar con su esposa, al contrario, lo comprendía. Pero si en el fondo sentía un vacío, algo que en realidad ya estaba de mucho ante que llegara a ese desconocido lugar – Creo que ya es tercera vez en el día que te digo que mi molestia no es a causa de ti… – Desde hace varios años atrás que ya había olvidado la magia de navidad, pero no había podido encontrar la instancia para explicarlo –

– Okey, okey… Pero si sigues manteniendo esa cara, seguiré sintiéndome responsable de ello… – Era verdad, por mucho que repitiera que él no era el culpable de su estado de humor, no había cambiado su semblante desde que salieron del domicilio. Por lo que guardó silencio varios segundos mientras caminaban por la principal avenida comercial de la ciudad –

– Perdón… –

– Tampoco es para que pidas disculpas, al contrario, quiero que disfrutes esta salida – En aquel mes había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla bastante, al igual que percibió que otras varias cosas aún las omitía. Pero quería que ella se sintiera cómoda y más parte de ese lugar – ¿Qué quieres para almorzar? – Decidió cambiar el tema –

 **~O~**

La semana previa a navidad pasó rápido, los padres se dedicaron a terminar de conseguir los regalos para sus hijos, así como los más jóvenes para sus parejas. Otros aún seguían buscando reservas para una cena romántica, mientras otros preparaban distintos panoramas para aquella noche, con amigos o colegas de trabajo. Hubo quienes aprovecharon la temporada para conseguir un trabajo y obtener dinero para algo a futuro.

Mientras los más jóvenes, solo podían estudiar y preparase para las evaluaciones antes del receso por las fiestas, y quienes eran profesores descansaban poco a causa de su trabajo, revisando aquellas evaluaciones y preparando las que faltaban. En Yuuei no dieron descanso a sus alumnos, cada día una evaluación distinta, desde la legislación actual, como en historia, hasta trabajos prácticos como fueron simulaciones de operativos de detención y rescate en el caso de los estudiantes del curso de héroes.

Ya era día 23 por la mañana, los estudiantes se encontraban rindiendo el último test de aquella semana, después solo seguirían las clases como es habitual. Y el día 24 podrían trasladarse a sus domicilios para celebrar como correspondía, con sus familias.

– El tiempo se terminó, los estudiantes desde el fondo recogen los exámenes – Tras la última visita de Aizawa a su propio departamento, hace ya cuatro semanas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Eso desde el punto de vista externo, afortunadamente no había vuelto a tener arrebatos con sus estudiantes –

Tras aquella última evaluación, era el receso de almuerzo, una hora para relajarse y finalmente sentir calma después de varios días sin parar. Los alumnos se reunieron en el comedor, como era habitual. Por otro lado, los profesores aún no salían de su sala, algunos aún ordenaban las evaluaciones que habían tomado esa mañana, mientras hablaban de sus planes para la noche siguiente.

– ¿Y tú Aizawa-kun? ¿Qué harás para navidad? – El hombre con quirk de borrado se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, como ocurría todos los años, pero Toshinori estaba curioso por saber qué hacía él en fechas así –

– No lo intentes All Might, es algo que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos – Del tiempo que llevaba trabajando con el cuestionado, nunca había logrado averiguar cuáles eran sus panoramas, así que Midnight ya tenía más que entendido cual sería la respuesta. Una mirada de reojo y posteriormente silencio – ¿Ves? – Indicó después que ocurrió el gesto –

Después de ordenar el papeleo que quedaba para los siguientes días libres, el grupo salió en dirección a la oficina del director, en donde tendrían un almuerzo especial, cortesía de la máxima autoridad de aquella institución. Como ocurría todos los años, se realizaba un balance de los eventos y rendimiento hasta la fecha y después se dedicaban a hablar sobre cosas triviales para amenizar la tarde.

El resto del día pasó sin más, y a la mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes empacaron sus bolsos para pasar la última semana del año con sus seres queridos. Algunos profesores también aprovecharon y volvieron a sus domicilios, mientras en el caso de Eraserhead, él prefirió quedarse y avanzar en la revisión de las evaluaciones de aquella semana. Tampoco es que tuviera algún panorama para ese día, los últimos años había recibido peticiones para cubrir a algunos héroes en vigilancias nocturnas esa noche, pero ahora no había sido la ocasión.

Las horas pasaban, fuera de los horarios de almuerzo y merienda, no se había despegado de los papeles que tenía en frente. Tal era su concentración que no había percibido el paso de las horas hasta que los rayos del atardecer golpearon a su sala de estar.

 **~O~**

La mansión Yaoyorozu se mantenía tranquila, por fuera estaba decorada tal cual palacio de invierno de Moscú, incluso con nieve artificial para otorgar el toque realista ante las pocas nevadas de la fecha. La joven heroína de la familia seguía sentada frente a uno de los grandes ventanales del hogar, sus padres, se encontraban de viaje en Londres, pero a causa del mal tiempo el vuelo de regreso se retrasó más de un día. No estarían para esa navidad.

– Señorita, debería cambiar ese semblante, a final de cuentas es navidad – Una de las asistentes que trabajaban en el hogar, muy cercana a Momo, estaba preocupada por sus pocos ánimos. Generalmente se dedicaba a ayudar a preparar las galletas, así como los bebestibles para esa noche. La ausencia de sus padres claramente le estaba afectando, más aún ahora que llevaba varios meses sin poder verlos –

– Perdón por preocuparte Karin – Era verdad, existían muchas más personas que la querían, además, sus padres llegarían a la mañana siguiente –

– ¿Por qué no aprovecha de caminar por los alrededores? Le hará bien – Karin había ayudado con los cuidados de ella cuando pequeña, especialmente cuando su madre retomó las labores de héroe. La conocía bastante bien, así que, tomando en cuenta la recomendación, se abrigó y caminó por las calles cercanas a su hogar –

Desde que comenzó a prepararse para la admisión a Yuuei que no paseaba por esos lugares. A medida que doblaba por distintas esquinas, recuerdos de su infancia volvían a aparecer frente a ella, de alguna manera extrañaba vivir en tanta calma. No solo por los estudios, sino también la tranquilidad de vivir, y estaba consciente que eso no volvería hasta derrotar a la liga de villanos.

Casas de amigos de la primaria y secundaria, la guardería a la que asistió cuando pequeña, ¡Incluso había olvidado la cafetería a la que asistía con algunos compañeros después de clases! Cuando pasó frente a ella le sorprendió ver que tenía reserva completa para esa noche, antes era muy poco conocida.

Tras seguir su camino, recordó que existía una pequeña plazuela calles más adentro, miró la hora, aún tenía 45 minutos antes de volver para la cena. Por lo que apuró un poco el paso, entre más rápido fuera, más tiempo tendría para permanecer allí antes de volver. Pasaban los minutos y cada vez el cielo se oscurecía más rápido, pero a contraste, las luces de los faroles otorgaban un ambiente más mágico para esa noche.

Parecería absurdo, pero sentía que algo especial podría ocurrir si llegaba a aquel lugar de infancia, ahora que lo recordaba, sus padres se conocieron ahí – Sería de ensueño que algo así le ocurriera a ella – Ahora solo faltaba doblar la esquina siguiente y llegaría, para su sorpresa, a aquella hora no era la única en el lugar.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que esa escena no la cautivaba. Aquel chico de cabellos bicolor miraba desde la distancia la luna, el reflejo del satélite en la pequeña laguna terminaba por otorgar un brillo al cuerpo que estaba de pie frente a ella, junto a la inexpresiva mirada que siempre llevaba. ¿Desde cuándo lo miraba de esa forma? No estaba segura, pero estaba claro, algo en él le atraía. ¿Debería hablarle?

– Hola – Soltó sin pensar, su compañero volteó al escuchar su voz –

– Yaoyorozu… – No esperaba encontrarla en un lugar así –

– ¿Vives por acá cerca? – Aquel lugar no era conocido por personas que no fueran del sector, a final de cuentas era una zona muy exclusiva y a la que recurrían más que nada estudiantes de las escuelas vecinas, escuelas de elite –

– Más o menos, creo que nunca lo había mencionado – De un momento a otro se encontraban caminando de vuelta, en dirección al hogar de la joven. Todoroki se estaba sólo, su padre salió sin avisar, mientras que Fuyumi se juntaría con amigas, lo mismo ocurrió con sus otros hermanos – En realidad no es muy distinto de los años anteriores – Finalizó su explicación después de que su acompañante le preguntara –

– Perdón, no debí preguntar – Le constaba creer aquello, era completamente distinto a su realidad –

– ¿Y qué hay de tí? Creí que estarías con tu familia – Tras hablar del retraso del vuelo de sus padres, se dedicaron a mencionar otras cosas, estaban doblando en una nueva esquina cuando la joven detectó donde se encontraban –

– Esta es mi casa – El bicolor no comprendía, solo veía amplias rejas llenas de enredaderas –

– Espera… – El seguía mirando la estructura que se extendía de una esquina a otra – Sabía que pertenecías a una familia bastante acomodada… – Volvía a mirar el lugar – Pero esto supera mis expectativas – De alguna manera, esperaba una reacción más efusiva, pero sabía que se trataba de Todoroki Shoto, por lo que su primera impresión no sería como la de Kaminari o sus compañeros que llegaron allí a estudiar para los exámenes de final de semestre –

– Todoroki-san… – Le habló para captar su atención nuevamente. A lo que él chico volteó para verla – A lo mejor es imprevisto, pero – Estaba dudando un poco de su propuesta – ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy? – El chico solo la miraba sin expresión en su rostro – Es que… bueno, mis padres no están… tú también estás solo… – Volvió a respirar, necesitaba calmarse – Y tampoco quisiera que pasaras una noche como la de navidad de manera tan solitaria – Era difícil expresarse, le preocupaba que el joven que tenía en frente le mal interpretara –

– Si para ti no es una molestia – Hizo una pausa, a lo que la pelinegro levantó su mirada del suelo – Entonces sería un honor poder compartir contigo hoy – Era difícil de creer, pero le estaba sonriendo. Después de eso no pedía nada más de regalo, excepto que sus padres llegaran sanos y a salvo mañana –

Tras cruzar el amplio jardín delantero, entraron finalmente a la casa, Karin la miró con sonrisa pícara tras verla llegar con una compañía masculina. Un caballero que los esperaba en la recepción recibió sus abrigos y bufandas, y posteriormente caminaron hacia la sala de estar. Ahí, un árbol bastante grande ocupaba espacio en la amplia sala, siguiendo la temática utilizada para el jardín, este estaba decorado con colores asimilando los palacios de Moscú.

Ya estaba por comenzar la cena, por lo que se dedicaron a hablar de cosas triviales mientras pasan los minutos que restaban.

– Por un momento creí que más personas trabajaban aquí – Era algo que todos pensaban, estaba acostumbrada a eso, ya que su casa era casi un palacio –

– En realidad no. Y hoy se ve más movimiento debido a que Karin contrató un servicio externo, ya que habitualmente somos Mamá y yo quienes cocinamos en esta fecha, también para año nuevo – Ambos se encontraban frente al gran ventanal, el que otorgaba una gran vista del terreno familiar – En fechas así solo nos quedamos junto a Karin y Eiji, ambos viven aquí junto a nosotros. Los dos me han visto crecer, son algo como unos abuelos para mí – Llegado un punto, el chico quería conocer más de su amiga, a lo que hacía preguntas de acuerdo a sus inquietudes. Los minutos pasaban, y ellos querían seguir hablando, pero fueron interrumpidos por el anfitrión, quien anunciaba que ya podían pasar a la sala para cenar.

La conversación continuaría más tarde.

 **~O~**

El sol ya había caído, y las calles eran iluminadas por los faroles y las alegres decoraciones de las casas. El reloj marcaba las diez y treinta minutos, probablemente todos se encontraban cenando en ese momento. Probablemente todos, menos ella.

Al comienzo pensó que sería igual que todas las navidades anteriores, pero ahora no lo sentía así. Ahora que había conocido a Tetsuo, en verdad sentía la falta de cariño y la soledad. Pero solo quedaba acostumbrarse, él tenía una esposa, ella debía ser su primera prioridad. Mientras ella, debía soportarlo hasta regresar a su casa, con su familia.

Se encontraba encerrada en el dormitorio, a oscuras, por un momento creyó que estaba por dormirse. ¿Enserio alguien la molestaba a esas horas de la noche? Si se tratara de su guardián, simplemente habría entrado, ¿Quién podría ser?

Perezosamente se levantó, con dificultad limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que se estaban escapando de sus ojos, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Todo parecía ser una broma de mal gusto ¿Enserio era él? Después de lo ocurrido la última noche, era la última persona a quien quería ver.

 _Flashback_

– _¿Quién es ella?... Porque ella… – Hizo una pausa – ¡¿POR QUÉ YO ME PAREZCO A ELLA?! – Aizawa miraba sorprendido la fotografía. Maldición, había olvidado cerrar aquella puerta del armario –_

– _Nadie que te interese – Intentó evadir el tema mientras jugaba con los papeles que tenía en la mesa de centro –_

– _¿NADIE QUE ME INTERESE? ¿Enserio? ¡Busca una mejor excusa para salir de esto! – Estaba molesta, frustrada, confundida. Un día llegaba a un nuevo mundo muy distinto al suyo, y ahora descubría que en ese lugar existía una persona con su mismo rostro –_

– _No lo volveré a repetir – Si ya le molestaba que evadiera el tema, ahora estaba cabreada por su actitud indiferente –_

– _¡HEY! ¡QUE TE CUESTA DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA! –_

– _Que quede algo claro – Cambió su tono a uno frío, llegaba a ser intimidante – No tengo ninguna razón para darte explicaciones – Era cortante, ni siquiera la miraba – Además, una vez encontremos a tu familia espero no tener que volver a verte – Sus palabras dolían – ¿Entiendes ahora? No existen razones para hablarte de mi vida privada – Ya no lo soportaba, tras recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas después ese frío discurso, corrió a la habitación y se encerró. Después de eso no lo había vuelto a ver –_

 _Fin Flashback_

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dejó en claro con su voz que seguía molesta. Él, sin mirarla, le extendió una bolsa – ¿Y esto? –

– Ni idea, solo vuelve a la habitación y cámbiate de ropa – Sin pedir permiso entró, a final de cuentas es su departamento, y se acomodó en el sofá – Apúrate, tengo una reserva a las 11 – Sin comprender mucho regresó a su habitación y se dedicó a ver el contenido de lo que le entregó –

Los minutos pasaban y ella aún no comprendía del todo el fin de aquello. Un conjunto escocés rojo y negro, una falda con su correspondiente blazer, además, una blusa blanca con cinta negra para decorar el cuello, y un abrigo rojo para la ocasión. Volvió a revisar en la bolsa hasta que encontró un mensaje.

"Conociendo a Aizawa, seguramente ni miró el contenido de la bolsa. Aprovecha de pasarlo bien esta noche y tener una linda navidad. Mañana me agradeces por el regalo. Con cariño, Tetsuo".

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, terminó por vestirse, arregló su cabello y salió al encuentro del mayor.

– ¿Puedo por lo menos saber qué ocurre? – Si había comprendido bien, aquel vagabundo había aparecido en el domicilio por petición del otro héroe, insistencia quizás, eso era más probable. Tras salir del cuarto, encontró al mayor mirando hacia el balcón, muy cómodo sobre el mueble, se veía fastidiado –

– Ya te dije que… – Parecía querer seguir discutiendo lo de la última vez, pero tras voltearse a verla calló. Con ese atuendo se veía distinta, ahora si aparentaba más su edad, incluso parecía una mujer más fuerte – Nada… – Hizo una pusa mientras se levantaba, para después caminar hacia la puerta – Vamos… – De alguna manera esperaba ese trato, después de salir de lugar, bajaron las escaleras hasta los estacionamientos. Contrario a lo habitual, aquella noche el hombre llegó en automóvil, tenía sentido si suponía que su amigo le avisó ese mismo día, y él cedió a último momento –

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, aún que para ella era incómodo. Independiente de que fuera idea de Tetsuo, aún le costaba creer que él haya accedido, eso significa que en el fondo era alguien bueno ¿No era cierto? ¿De lo contrario, por qué habría aparecido después de tal comportamiento? Cada vez estaba más confundida, y a medida que pensaba más, se sentía más extraña.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, antes lo había llamado vagabundo, pero en ese momento estaba bastante arreglado. Mantenía su barba, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, su rostro estaba despejado, con el flequillo peinado hacia los lados. En ese momento vestía una camisa negra, junto a unos vaqueros del mismo color, un abrigo azul muy oscuro que fácilmente se confundía con negro, y una bufanda de un tono blanco envejecido.

– Estamos por llegar – Le avisó quien iba conduciendo – Tampoco te ilusiones mucho, fue el único lugar en que encontré reservas disponibles – Definitivamente cedió encima de la hora, ni siquiera tenía pensado pedirle explicaciones –

– En realidad no tenía intenciones de hablar… Pero si te quieres colocar el parche antes de la herida*… – Molestarlo era más divertido de lo que pensó, incluso no pudo retener una pequeña risa –

En menos de lo esperado, ya estaban estacionando. Hace unos segundos el automóvil entró por un edificio que desde fuera se veía bastante lujoso, y si no había supuesto mal, entonces estaría muy sorprendida de que él fuera capaz de pagar algo ahí. Esperen… ¿Entonces, cuanto pagaban en esa escuela donde hacía clases?

Pasaron al hall del edificio, para después ser llevados por uno de los recepcionistas hasta el restaurant ubicado en el mirador de este. Desde ahí, un anfitrión los acompañó hasta un salón privado, de estilo tradicional. Ambos se sacaron su calzado al entrar y posteriormente se acomodaron frente al otro en la mesa, reinaba el silencio, no sabían de qué hablar.

Tras unos minutos, un grupo de garzones llegó con la cena, Aizawa se había tomado la molestia de dejar ordenada previamente la comida.

– Esto… era para pedir disculpas por lo de la última noche… No había razón para desquitarme contigo por algo personal – Se hubiera conmovido más si no hubiera utilizado su habitual tono de voz, pero la intención es lo importante, y estaba agradecida por eso –

– ¿Entonces, ahora si podemos partir de cero? – El héroe pensaba que seguiría resentida, y por ello no esperaba una pregunta así tan pronto. Su mirada decía todo, tenía miedo de haber entendido mal la situación, probablemente temía una respuesta negativa –

— Por supuesto — Respondió finalmente, después de una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Él también debía ceder, esa chica no era culpable de lo ocurrido en el pasado. Probablemente esa noche sería capaz de superarlo finalmente —

— Entonces comenzaré yo — Tras colocarse de pie, caminó y se acomodó al lado del mayor, a lo que extendió su mano — Mi nombre es Toki Megumi, mucho gusto — El simplemente pensaba que olvidarían lo ocurrido, por lo que el hecho de que ella se presentara nuevamente fue gracioso. Pero le agradaba su iniciativa, era una chica muy especial —

— Aizawa Shouta, el gusto es mío — Correspondió el gesto de la misma manera, desde ese momento todo tendría un desarrollo distinto. Para ambos era un nuevo comienzo —

 **~O~**

– ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – La cena había acabado y ya era más de media noche, y por insistencia de Karin, Shouto aceptó pasar la noche allí. A causa de la incomodidad inicial no había logrado conciliar el sueño, pese al cansancio, por lo que aprovechó de caminar un poco, hasta que finalmente encontró a la hija de la familia Yaoyorozu en uno de los salones –

– ¿Ah? Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo – Estaba sentada en un sofá frente a la chimenea, y como se esperaría de ella, con un libro en sus manos – Y esto… – Comenzó a justificar tras la inexpresiva mirada de su compañero – Es algo que hago con mamá todos los años, comenzó cuando era pequeña… y finalmente se hizo un hábito… – Podía sentirse la tristeza en sus palabras – Incluso a veces papá se sumaba –

– ¿Puedo saber que estás leyendo? – Él tampoco podía dormir, por lo que no sería mala idea ser la compañía esa noche. Ante la pregunta, la joven sonrió junto a un leve rubor en sus mejillas, era una vista adorable junto a su cabello suelto –

– Solo es una historia de fantasía – Respondió mientras el chico bicolor se acomodaba a su lado –

– De que trata, no me molesta que sea infantil, así que tranquila… –

– Una princesa, tras enterarse de que está comprometida decide escapar al bosque al sentir que no entendía el sentido de su vida. Ahí se encuentra con animales y puede hablar con ellos, por lo que se embarca en una aventura. Y tras superar distintos problemas poco a poco se descubre… – La trama de la historia sonaba bastante cliché, pero a la vez parecía ser interesante –

– ¿Y te ha gustado? – La joven miró un momento al suelo antes de responder –

– Creo que sería más interesante si Mamá fuera quién leyera, siempre logra darle vida a la historia cuando relata – En clases siempre se ve sería, y muy madura. Ahora era como cualquier otra persona de 16 años que extraña a sus padres, no era de extrañar, en una casa así cualquiera se sentiría solo y abandonado –

– No creo ser mejor que tu madre, pero – Con mucho cuidado tomó el libro empastado que sostenía la chica – haré un esfuerzo por relatar bien el libro –

Aquella noche fue de muchas sorpresas para ambos, cada uno descubrió cosas nuevas del otro. Momo era quién más lo agradecía, hasta cierto punto no fue mala idea que sus padres no llegaran. De lo contrario no habría salido a caminar y no se habría encontrado con su compañero de clases, no lo habría invitado a cenar, y no habrían podido hablar de las cosas que mencionaron en ese rato. Y no habría estado acurrucada a su lado como en ese momento, mientras él relataba aquella historia llena de magia para ella.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, el sueño ganaba la batalla contra ambos. Sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea, juntos al lado del otro, el libro yacía a un costado del cuerpo masculino. Aquella noche había sido el mejor regalo de navidad que ninguno habría podido imaginar recibir.

 **Hola, finalmente logré terminar el cuarto capítulo!**

 **Honestamente, preferí tomarme mi tiempo ya que quería que fuera algo especial. Lo de que ocurriera en fecha de navidad fue algo que surgió en el momento, mientras calculaba el tiempo que ha pasado en la historia hasta este capítulo.**

 **También, tenía escrito algo para Aizawa y la protagonista después del TodoMomo, pero preferí dejarlo hasta ahí y darle más énfasis a esta pareja tan linda. Así que lo otro lo añadiré como falshback o retomaré el siguiente capítulo desde ahí, aún no lo defino bien.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones antes de seguir:**

 *** Costumbres en Japón: Como Navidad es una tradición adquirida por la occidentalización, las fiestas tienen un contexto más de celebración que de importancia religiosa. Por lo mismo es común que las parejas y principalmente los jóvenes celebren con alguna cena o salida en la noche, más que estar en familia. A menos que sea un matrimonio con hijos pequeños.**

 *** Parche antes de la herida: Es un término bastante común en mi país, para quienes no llegaran a comprender su significado (Debido a los distintos modismos de cada país), hace referencia en modo de burla a quienes justifican algo antes de que se les cuestione o critique.**

 **Por ahora eso, también agradezco el review recibido en el capítulo anterior de parte de BMadness, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas. Mientras escribía este capítulo topé con mi práctica y otras actividades (hago muchos voluntariados ;-;). Y después comenzaron los exámenes…**

 **A causa de eso perdí el hilo de la historia, y estos días me costó mucho retomarlo, así que preferí dejar este capítulo más corto y subirlo así. No quería alargar más este periodo de "pausa" y que pensaran que lo había dejado abandonado.**

 **Solo eso, disfruten esta actualización.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de BnHA/MHA no me pertenecen.**

– ¿Extrañas a tu familia? – La chica, ante la pregunta detuvo su caminar – Me sorprendió que no hablaras de ellos –

– No quiero hablar de eso ahora – Se volteó para mirarlo, su semblante era triste – Esta navidad ha sido demasiado buena como para hablar de algo así – Sus ojos se cristalizaban a cada palabra que decía, eso bastaba para comprender a que se refería. Con calma, se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella mientras se quitaba la bufanda –

– Volvamos a casa – Con mucho cuidado, acomodó la prenda en la más baja, quién miraba anonadada la situación. Todo parecía transcurrir lentamente, casi mágico, hasta que un leve destello a un costado los distrajo –

– ¡IDIOTA, DEBISTE QUITAR EL FLASH! – Aizawa reconocía esa voz. En un comienzo pensó en ignorar esa luz, pero ahora era mejor averiguar de quién se trataba –

– Maldición – Eran Midnight y Mic, ahora debía pensar en una excusa –

– ¿Los conoces? – Hasta cierto punto parecía algo obvio a la vista, pero a lo mejor podría tratarse de otra razón para que haya reaccionado así –

– ¡Hello, Eraserhead! – Tras lo que parecía ser una discusión a voz baja entre el rubio y la mujer, el hombre saludó desde lejos al pelinegro, quién parecía fastidiado por la situación –

– Larguémonos de aquí, ahora – Con poco cuidado tomó de la muñeca a la chica, caminando en sentido contrario, en dirección a los estacionamientos. Para su sorpresa, desde aquel lado se acercaban el director de Yuuei junto a Cementos y All Might –

– Aizawa-kun, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –

– Te vi en el restaurante, pero no estaba seguro de si en realidad eras tú. A final de cuentas no estaba equivocado – Añadió el director con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Y ella quién es? – Ver a una mujer al lado de un hombre como Aizawa siempre era sorprendente –

– ¿Es tu novia? – Midnight estaba tan sorprendida como encantada con la situación, por lo que no midió sus palabras. El hombre ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero teniendo al director presente, debía controlarse. Debía pensar en algo para salir de esa situación –

– Solo soy una conocida – habló la menor con cierto nerviosismo – soy... la vecina de un familiar... que es conocido de Aizawa-kun. Y estoy sola aquí en la ciudad, por lo que muy cortésmente él se ofreció a acompañarme esta noche… –

– Un conocido tuyo? – La mujer mayor no se veía convencida –

– Se refiere a Iron Wall – Aclaró ante las dudas – Toki-san, adelántate hacia los estacionamientos. En seguida te alcanzo – La chica, asustada; más que nada por miedo a haberlo metido en un mayor problema; hizo lo que le habían indicado –

 **~O~**

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – Aquella mañana se dirigían a algún lugar en el automóvil del mayor. La razón no se la quería decir, solo Tetsuo y su amigo sabían el por qué –

– En realidad, solo estoy confundida – Mientras esperaban el cambio de color de la señalética, la chica giró su mirada hacia la ventana – Ayer llegaste de tus días libres y simplemente me dices que debo empacar – Sin darse cuenta, utilizo un tono antipático en su hablar –

– Pronto vas a saber a qué viene todo esto – Ignorando las palabras de su acompañante, el héroe de hierro continuó el viaje ante el cambio en la señalética –

– Que emocionante… – Continuó manteniendo el discurso sarcástico –

– ¿Ocurrió algo la noche de navidad? – Si, aún que ella no quisiera admitirlo, él había dado en el clavo – Creo que estoy en lo correcto – Continuó tras un largo momento de silencio –

– ¡No es así! –

– ¿Si no fue eso, entonces qué fue? –

– S-solo… – Volvió a mirar hacia la ventanilla – Cuando volvíamos al departamento él no me dirigió la palabra… – Su acompañante pensó en decir algo, pero prefirió escuchar toda la historia antes – No lo entiendo, durante la cena estuvo todo bien… hablamos de muchas cosas… y después, simplemente subió al automóvil y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra – El hombre miró de reojo rápidamente, antes de volver a concentrarse en el viaje –

Solo bastaron unos minutos para llegar al lugar de destino, grandes portones que protegían la entrada y debían seguir moviéndose en el vehículo varios metros hacia el interior. Un par de giros hacía la derecha e izquierda que permitieron a la chica ver un enorme edificio con forma de H en medio del trayecto, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un edificio con estilo más residencial.

– Bien, finalmente en el destino – Con calma, ambos desabrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad para posteriormente bajar del automóvil –

– ¿Y esto? – La joven miró sin mucha confianza el lugar –

– Pronto sabrás – Abrió el maletero y comenzó a sacar los bolsos – Ahora, ayúdame a llevar esto hasta el que será tu nuevo hogar –

Tardaron casi una hora en acomodar los bolsos en el inmueble, Tetsuo se comportaba normal, pero, al contrario, Megumi intuía algo. Estaba asustada, no podría negarlo, el lugar ya contaba con muebles, definitivamente alguien ya ocupaba el lugar. No quería dejarse llevar, pero la angustia de tener que comenzar nuevamente con alguien que no conocía le preocupaba, y a ello se sumaba el hecho de que con Aizawa las cosas no habían acabado en buenos términos.

Tras acabar con esa tarea, ambos caminaron hacia el edificio con forma de H que la chica había divisado antes de estacionarse. El mayor parecía saber a dónde dirigirse, ya que simplemente entraron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a una sala. Tras una señal en la puerta y la autorización de alguien desde el interior pasaron, encontrándose con un ser extraño – desde el punto de vista de la chica – del que no podía definir si era un hámster, un hurón, o una mezcla de ambos.

– Buenas tardes, director – ¿Director? ¿DIRECTOR? Tras ese impacto cayó en cuenta de que ya lo había visto, la noche de navidad… Si, esa noche que fue la primera y última charla con Shota Aizawa –

Aquella tarde almorzaron junto al director Nezu, si bien, este le hacía muchas preguntas, Megumi respondía con pocas palabras. Se encontraba en un debate mental sobre si volvería a ver a Tetsuo a futuro, que sería de ella, y porqué aquella criatura la estaba acogiendo en ese recinto estudiantil. Tampoco comió mucho, no tenía ánimos. A ratos miraba hacía algún punto muerto imaginando de quien sería el departamento en el que vivirá ahora.

El cielo ya estaba de un color anaranjado cuando salieron del edificio en dirección al departamento nuevamente.

– ¿Qué harás ahora? – La menor ya estaba incómoda con el silencio mientras caminaban – ¿Volverás a tu trabajo habitual? –

– Sobre eso… – Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder – En realidad me trasladaron a otra ciudad, es por eso que te traje aquí –

– Entiendo… – Si bien, estaba más tranquila, ya que no había pensado en una razón así, su voz seguía denotando tristeza –

– Perdón, no quería que ocurriera esto tan pronto… – El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, ninguno quería hablar. Cada quién pensaba en las posibles cosas que les deparará el futuro –

Cuando llegaron al departamento, la menor decidió mirar un momento el lugar desde la vista que tenía en aquel tercer piso.

– ¿Vas a entrar? – Tetsuo se encontraba debajo del umbral, pero Megumi prefirió quedarse junto a la baranda que protegía el pasillo –

– Dame unos segundos – A lo lejos podía divisar otro edificio, más pequeño, tanto en altura como en ancho. Probablemente seguiría mirándolo de no ser porqué escuchó una voz familiar desde el interior del inmueble, y, sin comprender como su cuerpo se movía más rápido de lo que pensaba entró al lugar dejando los zapatos donde primero cayeran –

– ¿Aizawa? – Estaba doblando hacia la cocina cuando un fuerte pitido invadió su cabeza, las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y pronto todo terminó en negro. Lo último que logró captar fue un fuerte aroma a café –


End file.
